


Anything for you

by GeneralDelF



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon (RWBY) Didn't Fall, Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF
Summary: Who would have thought that a girl like Weiss Schnee would fall in love with someone like Ruby? Well, let's just say that not just students have bet about if she'd confess before Ruby does.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingParadise14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingParadise14/gifts).



Ruby was lying on the roof of their dorms. The shattered moon glowing in the dark night. Ruby liked this place at night. So beautiful, it reminded her that she really was at Beacon. It was so easy to think of all this as a dream even though it was already half of a year since she started. Ruby heard light footsteps, she looked up and a smile grew on her face instantly.

“Weiss, what are you doing here?” Ruby asked as Weiss sat beside her.

“W-What do you think I am doing here? I was looking for you, dolt.” Weiss crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks as she lied beside Ruby.

“Me? Why?” Did they had an essay to write? Or maybe there will be a test coming?

“I just wanted to see you. Okay? You’re my partner for the time of being here. I don’t want us to be unable to communicate.” Weiss explained, her cheeks redden. Maybe was she cold?

“Alright, that make sense... It’s nice up here, isn’t it?” Ruby looked at Weiss, she seemed... flustered.

“Yes, it’s nice...” Weiss closed her eyes and drew a deep breath.

“Ruby, I actually wanted to talk about something.” Weiss’ eyes met Ruby’s that glimmered with most beautiful shade of silver.

“Alright, about what?” Ruby rolled on a side to look directly at her partner. Weiss did the same, leaving few centemeters between the two of them.

“I-I wanted to ask you something... Would you go on a lunch with me tomorrow ?” It took Weiss two whole seconds before she turned crimson red.

“Are you... asking me on a date?” Ruby asked with bit of confusion shown in her face.

“O-Of course no. There is a new restaurant and I wanted to try it, but I didn’t want to go alone. That’s all.” Weiss blushed harder as she closed her eyes. Ruby closed the gap between them and gave a quick peck on Weiss’ left cheek. 

“I’ll go.” She then quickly stood up. Scent of roses spread in the corridors as Ruby ran away faster than ever.

“Weiss... Weiss are you asleep?” Ruby whispered in Weiss’ ear.

“Not anymore. What are you doing? Go to slee- Wait, were you crying?” Weiss opened her eyes to see Ruby’s, red and puffed, she was scared.

“I-I had a bad dream... Can I sleep with you tonight?” Ruby asked her girlfriend. Weiss shifted on a side to make more room and lifted her blanket. Ruby hopped next to Weiss, hugging her tightly as if Weiss would otherwise disappear.

“Ruby... what happened?” Weiss slowly stroke Ruby’s hair, trying to calm her down. Ruby’s voice quivered.

“Someone attacked Beacon. P-Penny and Pyrrha died, Yang lost her arm and you... please don’t go anywhere. Don’t leave me.” It broke Weiss’ heart to see Ruby so sad.

“Ruby, calm down. I am here, I am not going to leave you, now or ever.” Weiss wiped Ruby’s tears, took her girlfriend by her cheek and pulled her into a deep kiss, Weiss’ soft and cold lips with a taste of blueberries soothed Ruby in a way nothing else could. Ruby slowly broke the kiss, already missing the sweet lips of her one and only.

“What if Yang or Blake would see us?” Ruby whispered a question.

“So be it. Ruby, I don’t want to hide it anymore. I know it was me who wanted to keep it a secret but I want to be able to kiss you at anytime, to hold you in my hands , to gaze in your beautiful eyes without suspicion. I love you and I’ll let the whole world to know it if it’s the only thing that’ll make you happy.” Ruby smiled and nuzzled Weiss with her cheek.

“I am so happy right now.” Ruby could almost explode from happiness.

“Me too but... would you let me sleep now, please?” Weiss asked in hopes of getting at least 7 hours of sleep.

“Nope~”

“We’ll be out all night. See you tomorrow.” Yang and Blake waved to their teammates as they walked away. Weiss had to thank them later. It was easy with Blake, enough crates of tuna to last two months would be good. What to Yang though?

“Aww man, they just had to go on my birthday, didn’t they?” Ruby puffed as she sat on her and Weiss’ bed.

“You already got a celebration with a cake and presents... and a party.” Weiss pointed out.

“But that doesn’t count. It was Halloween party for whole Beacon. And I didn’t get anything from you.” Ruby crossed her arms and frowned.

“Well, that’s because nobody else is supposed to see your present.” Ruby perked up at those words. “If you close your eyes for a minute I’ll prepare it. No peeking.” Ruby closed her eyes and put her hands over them. She heard some rustling and shuffling. She was tempted to look but she didn’t, for Weiss.

“A-Alright, y-you can look now.” Weiss sounded little nervous and after a quick peek, Ruby understood why.

“W-Weiss?” Weiss was looking away, face redder than Ruby’s cape as she was mere centimeters from Ruby.

“D-Do you like your present?” Weiss stiffened as she felt Ruby’s hands on her hips.

“Do you mean that we can do... you know... ‘that’ together?” Ruby looked at Weiss’ bare body, only covered by a red ribbon.

“Well, you’re eighteen now and we’ve been together for almost three years now... We don’t have to if you- Ahh” Weiss suddenly felt a pair of warm lips on her abdomen. Her pulse went to astronomical heights.

“R-Ruby- I... oh my...” Weiss melted as Ruby pulled her closer, making Weiss sit on her lap.

“Weiss, I love you.”

“Can you believe it? Tomorrow are we leaving... I am going to miss it here.” Ruby said as she was held by Weiss, moving in the rhythm of the soothing music.

“Yeah, it’s crazy. We’re practically adults now. What are you going to miss the most?” Weiss asked.

“Lot of things, like the view from this roof... remember how you asked me out for the first time here?” Weiss just lightly smiled and nodded. “Also, people. Teachers, other teams, especially JNPR. I know we’re still going to meet but... it’s not going to be as often. But I think the most is the fact the four of us won’t be living together anymore, and... you’re probably going back to Atlas, right?” Weiss stopped the slow dance and looked at Ruby seriously.

“Who told you these lies?!” Ruby didn’t understand, she was shocked. Weiss held her stone face for a few seconds before giggling with a small smile on her face.

“I’ve bought a mansion, not far from here. I didn’t want to return back to Atlas for a lot of reasons but... you’re the main one. I thought that maybe you would like to keep the team RWBY in one piece. Yang and Blake already agreed.” Weiss smiled more as she saw Ruby processing the information and then making the widest smile Weiss has ever seen.

“Wait, really? Are we going to live together?” Ruby slightly tighten her grip around Weiss.

“There is a roof similar to this one. There is a nice view, but it will be perfect only if I would see you there with me.” Ruby hugged Weiss and kissed her deeply.

“Weiss, I don’t know what to say.” Weiss took Ruby’s hands into her own and kissed them.

“Well... the mansion comes in a pack.” Ruby cocked her head on a side with one brow raised.

“Ruby, I love you with my whole heart and soul, and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. You make me unbelievably happy every time I see you, when I feel your touch, when I hear your voice. Ruby Rose,” Weiss let go of Ruby’s hands, taking a small box from her pocket and kneeling on one knee. Weiss saw Ruby’s eyes widen as she put her hands in front of her mouth. Weiss opened the little box.

“Will you marry me and make me the happiest person in the whole universe?” Ruby couldn’t believe this moment, was she dreaming? Or did she died and this is the heaven? No, it was real. Weiss Schnee, heiress to SDC, multibillionaire, the girl that would make top models jealous by her looks and scholars jealous for her knowledge in everything, was proposing to Ruby.

“Of course! Yes, of course I do! This is the happiest day of my life.” Ruby yelled as she lunged herself on Weiss. Her cheers were so loud, Weiss was sure that Ozpin heard it from his tower. Weiss took Ruby’s left hand and on her finger she put a ring with beautiful red and white gems, modelled into a rose.

“It’s beautiful, it had to be so expensive.” Ruby looked at Weiss which just shrugged.

“As I said, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” Weiss pulled Ruby into a tender kiss, moving in the rhythm again.

“I love you Weiss.”

“I love you Ruby.”


End file.
